


Roll the Old Batmobile Along

by woodenwashbucket



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Filk, Fun while working, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Singing, Sometimes people get to be happy even if they are Bats, also he drives very fast, batfam, look me in the eye and tell me Jason Todd wouldn't like filk, some ice cream on patrol never did anyone any harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodenwashbucket/pseuds/woodenwashbucket
Summary: Working with Batman is fun sometimes, especially when all the kids are along. Batman...tolerates the fun.





	Roll the Old Batmobile Along

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Roll The Old Chariot Along and noticed “Batmobile” and “Chariot” have the same rhythm, and, well. It practically wrote itself from there.  
For those who don’t know the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49FWp7WLYKw

Robin started humming. When Nightwing started drumming his fingers along to the tune, Robin broke into actual lyrics.

“And we’ll rolllllll the ooold Batmobile along,” he sang. “We’ll rolllll the ooold Batmobile along, we’ll rolllll the ooold Batmobile along, and we’ll all sneak on behind.”

“Oh a new lead in the case wouldn’t do us any harm,” Nightwing sang. Robin and Batgirl joined in happily. “Yes a new lead in the case wouldn’t do us any harm, oh a new lead in the case wouldn’t do us any harm, and we’ll all sneak on behind!”

The trio of voices got steadily louder.

“And we’ll rollll the ooold Batmobile along, we’ll rolllll the ooold Batmobile along, we’ll rollll the ooold Batmobile along, and we’ll all sneak on behind!”

“We’ll be all right, if the rogues stay in their beds,” Batgirl suggested. The other two took up the lyric heartily.

“Yes we’ll be all right, if the rogues stay in their beds, we’ll be all right if the rogues stay in their beds, and we’ll all sneak on behind!”

“And we’ll rolllllll the ooolllllllllld,” Nightwing sang, Batgirl and Robin finishing the lyric over him in higher-pitched harmony “Batmobile along!”

“We’ll rollllll the oooooooooollllld-“

“Batmobile along!”

“We’ll rollllllll the ooooooolllllld-“

“Batmobile along!”

“And we’ll all sneak on behind!” they continued together, nearly at the top of their lungs. Nightwing winked at the other two.

“Oh some ice cream on patrol wouldn’t do us any harm,” Robin started, winking back.

“No, some ice cream on patrol wouldn’t do us any harm!” Batgirl and Nightwing chimed in. “OH! some ice cream on patrol wouldn’t-“

“All right!” Batman snapped. He turned the steering wheel sharply, slewing the Batmobile around a hairpin turn and sideswiping a henchman’s car off the road. “If we catch Penguin without any of you getting significantly injured, we can get ice cream.”

“No dice,” Nightwing said. They all braced as Batman wove neatly around some tumbled masonry and changed gear, shooting forward again. The Penguin gestured angrily from on top of the lead car, and bullets ricocheted off the Batmobile’s windshield. “You’ll say somebody’s scratch or something is a significant injury just to be contrary.”

Batman growled impatiently, changing gear and accelerating again. The buildings transitioned from broken-down factories to broken-down warehouses outside the windows at eighty miles an hour.

“How about,” Robin wheedled, “No injuries that you and at least one of us agrees is significant?”

The Batmobile slid between the two remaining henchmen cars and tapped Penguin’s car just behind the rear axel, sending it spinning out of control when the driver over-corrected. The three younger heroes waited eagerly.

Batman slid to a stop and watched Penguin drift slowly to the ground by umbrella. “Fine,” he grumbled.

“Yaaaaaay!”


End file.
